Preoccupied
by skygirl90
Summary: Rated for language and future adult situations. Guardian of the Mew Mews? A new character appears, with untapped power, and seemingly good intentions, but... What's going on with DrenKishu?
1. Chapter 1

Preoccupied 

Ch. 1

"Zoey!" Elliot practically had to scream into her ear.

"AHH! What? You didn't have to yell!" Zoey turned to face Elliot.

"I tried my inside voice, but you didn't respond." He sighed. "I was just trying to let you know that you could have the rest of the day off."

"Huh?" Zoey didn't know what to say. She expected to work all day today, even though it was the first day of summer vacation. "Well… Um… are you sure?"

"Yeah, I gave everyone else the day off as well, because all of our possible costumers are down at the beach. I'm going to give myself a break to so…" He raised his eyebrows at the red headed girl still standing in front of him.

"So, what?" She asked innocently.

"So leave!" He growled kind of annoyed.

"OH! Okay." Zoey put the broom away and went to change into her regular clothes. "Thank you!" She told him as she ran out the front door.

She continued down the street on her way home, smiling like an airhead. "I wonder if I should call Mark and see what he is doing for the rest of the day."

Little did Zoey know, but a pair of golden eyes were following her every move. Brows drawn together the figure in the shadows stayed nearby, knowing that at any moment the perfect opportunity could present itself.

"Day off, Day off, Day off! I'm so happy!" She sung to herself while swinging her bag back and forth in front of her.

"That makes two of us!" A familiar alien voice came from a hovering figure just above Zoey. Her gasp and wide eyes locking with his made the whole thing worth it.

Zoey shook her head to snap herself out of it, "Dren! What are you doing here?"

He smiled, and then went down for the kiss, but instead of Zoey's lips he was met with a strangers cheek. Her eyes were facing forward, but soon they focused themselves on his. In the time it took for his breath to come back this stranger managed to knock him on his ass, leaving scratch marks on his face from her nails.

He looked at the blood on his hand and then back at the strange woman. "What the hell? Who are you?"

The woman was standing right in front of Zoey, but she had finally turned to face him head on. "Hands off the girl!" That was all she said, completely ignoring his questions.

Her voice had caught him off guard. It seemed to have a musical intonation. She had long legs, and seemed to be about two or three years older than Zoey. Her golden eyes, shaded by long, thick silver hair, and she was very petite. Dren growled at himself for noticing. "You didn't answer me!" He called for his dragon swords, and prepared to fight.

"Um…" Zoey said, feeling kind of confused. "I would like to know who you are as well, and why you're not freaked out by Dren's ears and stuff."

"Dren?" The strange woman said, looking confused. She wasn't all tense and ready for battle anymore. "Who is that?" At this point both Zoey and Dren fell on their faces. "What? Was it something I said?"

"Are you serious? You just attacked me, and you don't even know who I am!" Dren was furious, rising to his feet and gritting his teeth.

"Huh?" The woman's eyes went from Zoey to Dren. He eyes instantly lit up, "AWW!" Suddenly she was behind Dren tugging gently on his ears. "These are so cute!"

Dren screamed, and pulled back, jumping up into the air. "What the heck is going on? Zoey?" Zoey shook her head, she didn't have a clue either.

"Dren…" Zoey's voice floated into his head. "The pendent around her neck, look at it?"

His eyes followed Zoey's instructions. The pendent was similar to the Mew Mew's, but it didn't look like anything that someone would choose to wear. It seemed to be of a darker, more powerful nature. "I'm out of here, catch you later Kitty cat!" Dren said making a hasty retreat.

"The name is Shia," The woman said still looking at the place where Dren had just been levitating. "I'm a guardian." Her eyes fell back to Zoey. "You'll have to forgive me, I didn't mean for us to meet on such awkward circumstances."

"Wait, back up and slow down. What exactly is a guardian?" Zoey was so mixed up.

Shia's eyes went wide. "You mean… Elliot hasn't told you?" Now she was angry. "He told me to meet you here, but apparently he didn't even bother to fill you in!" Sighing Shia walked to the closest bench. "I was sent from… Well, I was just sent here to guard you and the other Mew Mews' lives with my own. As you've probably noticed, the aliens have been rather quiet lately, we think that they are planning something big."

"Okay…" Zoey walked over and sat next to her. "Now could you explain the strange behavior around Dren?"

"Oh, well… I'm not used to this planet, and it seems to be having some strange effect on me. I kinda black out for a couple minutes at a time. The last time that happened, I ended up mixing Elliot's clothes into a batch of chocolate." Shia chuckled slightly at this.

"Well…" Zoey thought a moment. "It's nice to finally meet you, I guess!" She smiled at Shia. "I'll have to introduce you to the other Mew Mews when we catch up with them later tonight."

"Sure thing, but I have something to do right now." Shia rose to her feet, "tell me where to be, and when, and I'll be there."

Zoey looked at Shia, with wide eyes. 'Wow… she's so cool!' Zoey took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the information and gave it to Shia. "See you then." She said while waving at the figure of Shia walking away. Then all of the sudden, Shia was gone in a ripple of space.

"That was weird…" Zoey said to herself, blinking in confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Preoccupied 

Ch. 2

Bridget was anxious. She couldn't wait to meet the Mew Mew guardian. "So… what is she like?"

Zoey thought for a moment, searching for something to say. "Well, I didn't really get to talk to her that much, so I shouldn't make assumptions." She sipped her tea cautiously.

"At least tell us what she looks like," Renee said tilting her head toward Zoey.

"I bet she has long silver hair, with golden eyes; skinny, and tall, and possibly dressed in a black trench coat reaching down to her calves. Underneath that, she is wearing a skirt with knee high boots plated with steel, a sleeveless turtleneck and black leather gloves with the fingers cut off." Corina said with a dazed look on her face.

Zoey blinked back at her. "Yeah… that's pretty accurate, how did you know?"

"Because she is standing right behind you," Kikki stuttered out.

In that moment Zoey felt a hand come down upon her head. "Good evening, Zoey." Shia said in a cool tone, raising her eyebrows. It was strange to finally be among the Mew Mews like she belonged. All of them were looking at her, so she thought it best to take a seat. "Oh, forgive me, my name is Shia. I'm the guardian."

Renee blinked as if snapping out of a daze, and was the first one to offer her hand to the older woman. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Renee Roberts."

Shia smiled, and shook her hand. The rest of the Mew's quickly followed Renee's example. The evening went on without incident, mostly just conversations about how much stronger the girls have gotten in the past couple of months. New abilities, and near defeats were also brought up, usually followed with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Um… What's this?" Kikki asked, reaching to grab the sheath of a monstrous looking sword. "It looks cool! Can I play with it?"

"Huh?" Shia looked down at the little monkey girl, reaching for her sword. Her eyes widened and she stood up so quickly she knocked down the chair. She shied away from Kikki, and seemed as if she had just avoided a deadly accident. "No! Don't ever touch this sword! Do you understand?" Her brows drew together, and everyone knew she was angry.

Everyone just gaped at her. 'Wonder what her problem is?' Corina thought.

"Oh! I'm sorry… I didn't mean… I'm sorry, I should have explained." Shia crossed her arms around her waist hugging herself loosely. "This sword only has one master. It's special, because it can never be used against me. If anyone else tries to touch it… They'll…" She paused, seeming as if she couldn't speak anymore. Her love…

"Yeah, I think we get the gist of it!" Zoey said rising to her feet. "We understand, you don't want us to get hurt." Zoey smiled widely, hoping she could change the subject quickly.

"Oh! Okay then, I'm sorry to worry you!" Kikki smiled up at Shia. "Thank you for worrying about me."

"Duh, that's her job!" Corina said annoyed. "It's getting late, I think we should go home. We need our rest if those aliens are really planning something." Everyone agreed.

Shia rested her hand on her sword. "Alright then… I'll see you all again tomorrow."

Then they were gone.

---- Later that night ----

The night air was so refreshing on Dren's skin. He smiled at the twinkling stars, thinking of Zoey. "My little kitten… Wonder what you are thinking about now?" He mused to himself.

"I don't know for sure, but I could assume it's not you." Shia's voice drifted in like a leaf on a breeze. It caused Dren to sit straight up and look around. He couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. "Up here, star gazer."

Obediently his eyes traveled up the length of the building's antenna. She was balancing on a thin tiny piece of steel. Looking up at the stars, her hair waved slightly proving how thick it was. She wasn't wearing her trench coat, but he could tell it was her. She was, after all, wearing all black. "You?"

Slowly her eyes came down to meet his. "Excuse me, but the name is Shia."

"I don't give a damn!" He yelled in frustration. His cheeks reddened the slightest bit.

Her eyes suddenly went wide, and her legs seemed to fail her. She didn't say anything, but the moment she began falling forward he could sense something changed. "Uh!" Was all she could get out before she began to fall head first down towards the busy streets of Tokyo.

Dren watched it all as if it was happening in slow motion. Shia seemed frozen in fear, not even bothering to reach out for something to hang on to. "Damn it all!" He jumped onto the railing and pushed himself toward the falling figure. They were inches from the ground when Dren finally caught her and transported them to a grassy field just outside of town.

He hadn't realized it, until that exact moment. That she was clinging to him. She had a death grip on his shirt. He didn't hear her, but from underneath her hair, he could see tears. "Huh?" was all he could muster. This was the same woman that had challenged him only hours ago, and in front of Zoey no less.

Drawing his brows together and gritting his teeth, he dropped her to the ground. "What the hell was that? Don't you have any control?" Dren yelled, as Shia hit the ground with a hard, loud thud.

Shia bit down on the insides of her cheeks to prevent herself from crying out in pain. ' I think he just dislocated my shoulder…' She didn't respond, just laid there. That only seemed to make him angrier.

He stood above her and turned her onto her back, still screaming. "Do you expect me to take pity on you? Do you think that just because you're weak I'll spare you?" With one hand pinning her down Dren called for one of his dragon swords.

That's when he saw it.

He saw the fear in her eyes.

It froze him… but only for a moment.

She grabbed his wrist with her free hand, which happened to belong to the dislocated arm. "Please!" Tears of pain still streaming down her face.

Suddenly she began to seep into the ground.

Soon she was gone, and Dren was left, with his knife in hand, thinking.

'Please, what?'


	3. Chapter 3

Preoccupied 

Ch. 3

"What is happening to me?" Shia pounded on her head with her fists. "How could I let myself get that vulnerable?"

"Shia?" Elliot walked out on to his balcony to see Shia sitting just above him on the roof.

"Oh!" Shia jumped slightly at his voice, "Hey, I didn't see you there." She smiled lightly, then turned her head up toward the stars. "Shouldn't you still be sleeping, it's almost dawn?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Elliot smirked up at her, while leaning against the railing.

"But I don't sleep, you know that." Shia turned her confused eyes down toward him.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I forgot. It's just you seem so human." Elliot sighed. "Why don't you come inside, and we'll have some coffee." He turned to walk back inside. Shia jumped down from the roof and followed him.

--------

Dren floated just outside Zoey's window. "Such a perfect pet."

'_Please!'_

"AHH!" Dren grabbed his head. He gritted his teeth and transported himself back to the park. "What the hell?" He was so confused. She hadn't at all seemed like she was begging for her life, and his sources already told him that if it weren't for this atmosphere she could easily kill him. However…. Why didn't he just kill her when he had the chance? Or better yet, just have let her fall to her death?

Her actions confused him, but his own actions were even more baffling.

"It's sun rise…" Dren looked out at the horizon from his perch on the top branch of a sakura tree.

--------

The Mews were busy serving costumers and wiping tables that they didn't even notice Elliot and Shia walk in. It was the lunchtime rush, but as soon as it was over Elliot decided to close the café.

"I don't understand." The Mews all said in unison.

Shia sipped her tea, "well we don't want all those people here when we get our special vistor."

"Huh? Visitor? Who?" Zoey asked, being majorly confused.

"Hey kitty cat!" Dren's voice suddenly came from the ceiling.

Everyone looked up in shock. "Dren!"

"What the hell?" Dren looked around at the empty building. "This place is usually packed at this time of day…"

"Ordinarily you would be right, but I figured you wouldn't want such a big audience." Shia's whisper sent chills down his spine. Her hot breath caressed his ear with such tenderness. His eyes opened slightly wider as images of her lips caressing his own drifted into his mind.

In an instant he had a knife in hand and turned to slash her. "Stay out of my head!" But she was gone. "What the-"

The empty air seemed a little more disappointing than he had thought would be considered acceptable. She was gone, not even in the building any longer, but the Mews had now had time to transform, and were ready to fight. However, in his current state, he was in no condition for battle.

"Sorry kitten, we'll have to save the foreplay for another day." He smirked and vanished, satisfied with the wonderful shade of red covering Zoey's face, not to mention the unlady-like names she yelled at his retreating figure.

--------

Dren slammed his head against the brick wall, causing chunks of concrete to scatter across the ground. His face was red, as more images seeped into his brain. The nape of her neck, the small of her back, her loving hands grazing his cheeks… these were only some examples.

"No! I love Zoey!" Dren screamed to himself.

'_Don't I?'_


	4. Chapter 4

Preoccupied

Chapter 4.

Shia layed silently in the sand as the sounds of the Mews filled her consentrated ears. They were playing so carelessly in the water a few feet away while her and Elliot choose to stay on land. The warm sun seemed to put Shia in an unfamiliar state... sleepy. But her body was still incapable of sleeping with the current atmosphere. Her brain drifted to the weeks events. She's had three run-ins with the notorious Dren, and each time one of them has made an escape to avoid conflict. Not only that, but he had saved her once when she had almost gotten him killed twice, if it weren't for the environment.

She sat up and looked into the sky... I tiny dot in front of the sun caused her to become somewhat uneasy. It was non other than the alien that was haunting her mind almost moments ago. She thought for a moment and decided not to worry anyone else with this information, becaust it was unlikely that he would try anything right now. From his body posture, Shia could see he wasn't considering an attack, but rather he was focusing on her. She looked out at the Mews, perticularly Zoey, then she allowed her gaze to fall on the man beside her, Elliot.

"Elliot... you'll have to forgive me, but there is something I have to do..." Without opening his eyes Elliot nodded, and before he could say 'thats fine' Shia was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dren had only blinked, and now Shia was gone. He had to conclude that she had seen him when she was gazing up at the sky. "It's not safe here." He instinctively transported himself back into the park and sat down below his favorite Sakura tree. "Argh!" He growled to himself.

What was this feeling coming over him... He may never be able to understand, and that was starting to frustrate him.

"Dren..." The voice drifted into his mind and he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Dren?" It was then he realized it wasn't his imagination. He jumped up and bumped into Shia, knocking her to the ground, but before she fell she grabbed onto his shirt. They both landed on the ground with a loud thud, with him landing ontop of her with another thud.

"Ow..." She cringed. Dren hurriedly scooted off of her and blushed. He turned his face away, and scolded himself.

"How the hell did you know I was here?" He hissed at her, as she began to pick herself off from the ground.

"I didn't..." she brushed herself off, in that moment he noticed she wasn't wearing her usual all black onsomble. "I saw you at the beach, so I came here... I thought you followed me."

He was dumbfounded as to why she was being so kind, or rather... just lacking the hostility from the times they've met before. "What reason would I have to follow you?"

Shia looked at him and kind of chuckled. "yeah... right... sorry..." She scratched the back of her head and felt pretty awkward.

Dren sighed and turned his back on her. "Well... Whatever... I'm going"

Within two seconds he felt her hands wrap around his waist and hold onto him. "Wait..." She spoke into his back. His breath caught in his throat, and instinctively his hands when to her arms around him to release her hold, but as soon as he felt her skin beneath his hand he froze. "I just..." He could feel her speak against him. The images began to fill his mind once again. His body began to shake. "I just wanted you to know... I have nothing against you." She let him go and stepped back.

She watched his rigged body relax, but he didn't turn around to face her either. "I could say the same to you... Shia."

That was the first time he had ever used to her name. Her eyes watered, and she smiled. "I'm glad..."

He turned around to see her face, but she was already gone. "Damnit all!" He clenched his fist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kishu... You will remember me..." Shia sighed from her perch in the sky looking down at him. A ghost-like figure behind her resting its head on her shoulder. A soul without a body, that she is burdend to carry until she can restore what was lost to her.


End file.
